angel of mine
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: just a short maka and soul song ifc hope u like! i dont own any of them!


V-chan: hiya pplz! well as you guessed im posting another story with maka sinning a beautiful song i love to death and Soul confesses his feelings i hope!

Soul: what do you mean i hope? i know i am cause cool guys like me do that with the one's that are special to them! *smirks*

Maka:*gasps* do you mean that soul?

V-chan: Yea Soul do you mean it?

Soul: well...um...you see...i

V-chan: while this idiot gets his words around why dont you enjoy the story! ^_^

Maka: read it or i'll take your soul!

It was a noraml and relaxing day at Death city, Neveda. Soul was out shooting some hoops with BlackStar and Kid while the girls did their own thing meaning "shopping" and the boys hated going with them for one reason the girls would make them carry the bags. The guys were having a goodtime until BlackStar's big mouth went off. "Yo Soul when you gonna tell Mak you love her?" "Dude what are you talking about she just my meister and best friend? Why would I say i love you to Maka?" Soul asked while trying hard to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Yea right Soul we all see how you look at her in class!" "Or how you'll growl at the guys who stare at her to long! When she's smiling your smiling, when she laugh's you smile with a blush," Kid said while cutting into the conversatition those two were having and making him wait. " Hey Kid remember the time Soul was sicking and stayed home and Maka was surrounded by many guys who wanted to date her or be her weapon?" BlackStar asked while trying to trick the scythe boy into tell them his feelings for Maka. Kid played along with a gaint smirk on his face. "Oh yea your right! i mean come on a girl like a Maka is hard to find that are like her! Maybe i should make Maka mine that way no one could take her," Kid said while facing BlackStar and his back towards Soul. They both smirked at each other. "HELL NO MAKA'S MINE KID! I LOVE HER AND YOU AREN'T TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Soul yelled at the top of his lungs with breathing heavily. "Finally he amidit's it! Nice going Kid! i thought he'd never say it," BlackStar said with a smirk on his face and high-fiving the grim reaper. "You asshole's tricked me! what the fuck? that's so not cool," Soul said with sigh. "Look Soul you can't keep hiding you feelings or your going to lose her," Kid said while blocking Soul. "How do I know if she feels the same," Soul said while making it into the basket. "She'll give you a hint Soul! You just got to pay attention to her and her body language," BlackStar said sitting down on a bench. "i guess your right! Hey ima head home to get something to eat later you two," Soul said while walking towards his and Maka's apartment. "alright dude later! don't forget your god want's a rematch tomorrow," BlakcStar yelled while stealing the ball from Kid. " See ya Soul," Kid said while running after BlackStar. On the way home Soul couldn't stop thinking about the conversaition he had with BlackStar and Kid about Maka and his feelings.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Maka and the girls had just got back from the mall and were sitting in Maka's room walking. "Man that sale was amazing and we got whole bunch of new sexy outfits," Liz said while laying on Maka's bed. "I saw how you fought for that top Liz that was funny as hell," Maka said with a giggled while putting her new worade rob away. "Hey i had it first! Anyways Maka how do you feel about Soul?" Liz asked with a smirk on her face. "You guys know how feel about soul, He would never feel the sameway way about me," Maka said while looking down of the ground. "Why wouldn't he? Your the one who made him a death scythe and your the youngest meister to become a for-star meister before Kid and BalckStar," Tsubaki said while trying to cheer her best friend up. "Mister Giraffey says that he loves you and you better agree or mister giraffey hurts you," Patty said in scary voice while holding a stuffed giraffe in Maka's face. Maka gulped and shoked her head really fast while hiding behind Tsubaki from the scary demon pistoal. "Come on Maka we can all see the way he looks at you except you," Tsubaki said while taking a sip of her drink. "Yea it's true or how you would blush when he gets protective of you when other boys look at you," Liz said while also taking a sip of drink. "I guess your right but what if he's just doing thoses things because he' my weapon? I dont want to ruin a great friendship or partnership we have from telling him my feelings," Maka said while flopping down next to Liz on her bed. "There's only one way to find out Maka, Me and Patty are heading home we'll see at school on monday," Liz told her while grabbing her bags and sister to go home. "Ima head home to Maka and get started on dinner cause you know how BlackStar can eat a mountin of food! See you monday," Tsubaki said hugging her friend then left. "Bye guys!" Maka yelled while stripping down to her underwear and grabbed her new outfit she thought Soul would like on her. While she got just she didn't hear the front door close or hear the knock at her door.

Soul head just got home and saw the girls walking away from the apartment then knew that Maka was home. "Oi Maka i'm home! Maka?" Soul yelled into the apartment while closing the door. When Soul didn't get a response from his meister he went to go check on her to see if she was asleep from her busy day at the mall. Soul knocked on the door first but no answer so he slowly opened the door to see his meister in only a bra and panties. A little blood fell out of Soul's nose while he blushed watching his meister moving around her room.

Maka sighed while putting on a red shirt that show a little to much celevage and some black skinny jeans. Maka grabbed a book that had the title song book in her hand and grabbed her giutar that Soul got her for christmas and taught her how to play it. After stroking a few strings on the giutar Maka opened her song book and found the song she wrote for her Soul. "Soul's my angel, He's the reason i fight hard to protect him but i just wished he loved me like i love him," Maka said while begining to play the tone she need and began to sing the song.

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of mine

I look at you, lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

You came into my life sent from above

When I lost all hope you showed me love

I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time

(flashsback) "I'm Soul, and this is the kind of man i am, I'm a scythe and you?" "Im meister Maka, Let's be partner's ," Maka said while holding out her hand with a gaint smile. Then she looked into his eye's and saw something that she thought she would never find.

Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this whole world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if it were new,

Every breath that I take, the love that we make

I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)

When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

When Maka finsihed the song she put the giutar down while looking out the window still not knowing Soul was watching the whole time. Soul was shocked to hear her sing so beautilfully and was proud that she remembered who to play the giutar he got her. Soul opened the door more and quietly walked up to Maka and whispered in her ear " you sing beautifully Maka." Maka gasped and turn around to see her partner and best friend standing there with a smirk on his face. Soul sat down next to Maka and looked at the song book then saw the title Soul's song. "Soul what are you doing in here?" Maka finally asked finding her voice after her little heartack he gave her. "I heard you sinning and the sound of the giutar so I came to see if you needed help but i guess i was wrong huh?" Soul asked while smirking and laying down on her bed. Maka was embarraised that Soul had heard her and wondered if he knew how she felt. "Hey Soul," Maka said to get his attention. Soul hmmed telling her that he was listening to her. "How do you feel about me? Please be truthful about it," Maka asked while looking out the window. Soul sighed and thought " I should tell her before someone trys to take her from me" and then he sat up while saying "The truth is Maka I'm in love with you, But i was afaird that i would ruin our friendship or our partnership if i ever told you my feelings." Maka was shocked because one he felt the sameway about her that she did for him and second that was the only reason as well that she wouldn't say anything. "How do you feel about me Maka?" "Soul i love you too, But I've been afaird to tell you for the same reasons like you," Maka said while tackling him in a tight hug. Soul chuckled while hugging her back and trying to keep his balance from falling off the bed. Soul lifted her face with his finger under her chain and brought his lips to her soft plumpped lips into a sweet but passionate kiss. Maka's eyes widden at first, But soon fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. When breaking apart for air Soul put his lip's next to her ear while whispering "Angel of mine be my girl?" "Yes i will be your girlfriend," Maka said brushing her lips across his lips. "Finally you two are together! your god was impatient with you two!," BlackStar yelled while leaning against the doorfame with the others. "Dude not cool you just ruined the whole mood," Soul said with a sigh and holding onto a blushing Maka who was hiding her face into Soul's chest. "Well let's go and leave the two love birds alone," Liz said witha smirk and winked at Maka and Soul while leaving with the others. After the others left Soul smirk grew and pulled Maka's face back to his and said "So where were we? Oh i remember we were here." Maka giggled and they started to makeout again and lived happily ever after.

V-chan:Well there we go and Soul just confuse your feelings already damn!

Soul: *blushes* Well Maka i'm in love with you so please my girlfriend?

Maka:*blushes* Yes i would love to be your girlfriend!

V-chan:Yay finally let's go get something to eat.

Soul: Yea im straving let's go! *grabs Maka hand*

Maka: Ja ne everyone! *holds Souls hand*


End file.
